


Just Fucking

by eiluned



Series: In Repair [1]
Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine tries to rationalize his 'relationship' with and his feelings for Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Date finished: 11 April 2001. Set in Ultimate X-Men, but diverges from canon at issue #4.

I'm just fucking her. That's all this is. Fucking, pure and simple.

 

She writhes underneath me, her body moving into my hands as I peel the pale green scrubs off of her. God, her body is beautiful. She's so slender that it seems like my hands can wrap all the way around her waist. She helps me tug the shirt over her head, and I cup her breasts, feeling the lace of her bra tickle my palms. She gasps, her green eyes wide and locked to mine, when I pop a claw and slice her bra in half.

A flood of heat races over me, and I can feel myself losing control.

Just fucking, I tell myself. Divide and conquer. Distract the little girl, make visor-boy jealous, waste the professor. I'm just fucking her.

I run my tongue down her long neck, over her delicate collarbone and onto her breast, sucking her nipple into my mouth. She lets out a little cry and my cock gets even harder, if that's possible. She squirms and I switch to the other nipple, licking and suckling it until she's moaning constantly.

I slide her pants off and take two handfuls of her tight ass, spreading her legs with mine. I fit just perfectly between her thighs, with her legs wrapped around my hips. She's burning hot and damp, even through her panties and my jeans. I grind myself into her, soaking up her moans and cries.

Christ, my chest is so tight... Her fingers grip my biceps and she lifts herself up, pressing her tongue right against the spot, the little spot right under my ear that makes me howl. I try to bite back my whimper, but it comes out anyway, and I know I sound like a captured animal. Encouraged, she moves her mouth across my neck, lips and teeth and tongue teasing me until I feel like I'm going insane.

Focus, Logan. Keep your shields up. You're just fucking her.

I growl at her and push myself up onto my knees, ripping my vest off. Her slim little hands start at my belt and slide their way up, pushing my chest hair in the wrong direction, stopping to tease my nipples until they're hard. I yank at my belt and tear my jeans open. Her cool little hands are immediately there, pushing the denim open and taking hold of my cock.

I'm so turned on by the sight of her on her back underneath me, full breasts rising and falling with each breath, her pale cheeks flushed, that I nearly come when she touches me. I move so I'm straddling her waist and lean down over her, pressing my cock against her. She whimpers when I start stroking between her breasts, my hands holding them, thumbs teasing her nipples. She pushes herself up and licks at the tip of my erection, sucking the head into her hot mouth. Oh, fuck, this feels so good... Her tongue flickers around the head as she draws more and more into her mouth, suckling gently, until her nose is pressed against my groin. Oh, fuck...

I don't want to come yet, so I pull back and put my tongue back on her skin, savoring the taste of her, fighting to control myself. She moans, her fingers tangling in my hair, trying to push me down, but I don't budge. Grinning at her pleading words, I wrap my tongue around the little hoop in her navel, dipping inside. She makes a frustrated noise and I chuckle, moving lower, licking at her hipbones, nuzzling the crease between her thigh and body.

She's really begging now, wiggling around, her grip on my hair almost painful. "Please..." she whispers, and I look up at her.

Her eyes are clenched shut and she's panting my name on every other breath. I've never seen anything so beautiful, or sexy. I push her legs up and apart and settle down on my stomach. She's tensed like a bowstring, and the first touch of my tongue to her clit makes her jump and gasp.

She tastes like heaven, and I plunge my tongue into her, sliding back up to flick her clit, then back down again. 'I'm just fucking her,' I repeat in my head, behind my shields. 'I'm just fucking her.' I'm afraid that if I don't think it to myself, I'll completely lose myself in her.

Within minutes, she's pushing herself onto my face, one hand still gripping my hair, the other pinching her own nipples, and the sight nearly blows me away. I surge up over her, forcing my tongue into her mouth, my cock hard and ready in my hand.

She kisses me back, but puts a hand on my chest, pushing me up. "Condom," she breathes in explanation, fumbling in the bedside drawer.

I take the packet from her trembling fingers and rip it open, unrolling the sheath onto my erection. Christ, my hands are shaking almost as much as hers. I hate using these things, but if she wants it... Maybe sometime soon she'd let me fuck her without one...

'What're you doing? Making plans? Just fuck her. Remember your job,' I berate myself, but the inner protests are a lot weaker than they were before.

She's wrapped her smooth, long legs around my waist, pulling me back down onto her. This time, it's her tongue that forces its way into my mouth, her hand on my cock, guiding me inside of her.

Heaven... I go completely still, afraid that I'll come if I move, but she moans and thrusts her hips up at me. I cement this image in my brain, hoping to Christ that they don't ever wipe it away. Her lips are parted, her face screwed up in this absolutely beautiful look of concentration. Her breath is hot against my face. She's impossibly tight around me, tight and hot and wet and gripping, and I feel like we fit together perfectly. This is where I belong, and I never want to let go...

She bucks against me, and I start thrusting, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and holding her thigh with the other. Her hands are gripping my ass... I dip my head down and take one of her nipples between my teeth, sucking hard, and it pushes her over the edge. She comes so hard; I can feel her muscles clenching around my cock rhythmically. She's loud, moaning and crying out my name, and this turns me on beyond belief.

I let loose, slamming into her, kissing her ferociously, and she hangs on, meeting my every move. She's still gasping, but she's watching me intently. God, I'm losing it... I'm losing my mind, plunging into her, sinking through her skin. I can't breathe, there's so much pressure...

'Let it go. Give it to her.'

I can't think straight enough to figure that thought out. Fuck, I'm almost there. All I want is her; I wanna lose myself in her, inside of her, I never wanna come out again...

She latches onto my neck with her teeth and I'm gone, howling, coming deep inside of her.

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I remember is lying on my back with Jean in my arms, pressed against me. She's already asleep, her breathing slow and even.

For the first time, I really doubt myself. If that was 'just fucking,' then why can't I just leave her here and kill the old man? I can already smell that Cyclops is gone; his scent is fading fast. A wave of guilt washes over me, and I hold her to my chest. It wasn't just fucking.

What have I done?


End file.
